Walter O' Flagg
Personality Walter is a chaotic son of a bitch. He's volatile, violent, but charming to a far extent. He is very sure of himself. Some words that describe him are: Egotistical, narcissistic, obnoxious, sneaky, evil, dark, and kind of a joke with a sense of humor far beyond dark. History Walter was originally the son of a miller until he decided he was old enough to go adventuring with a few of his friends. That didn't work out very well. They were out in the woods, the sun was hidden beneath the canopy of green leaves, and the wolves weren't heard until they were right on top of them. Walter watched as his friends were all torn to shreds, their clothes were tossed in the air as well as crimson spray. He ran away, ran far away. He was found in the middle of the woods with a spear made from a wooden branch, and laughing hysterically to himself. Walter since then has grown up in the comfort of his fathers home, never venturing outside and blaming the King for the loss of his friends. His sanity drained slowly, although he's insane he isn't yet crazy, and can think very clearly and function fluidly like water down a creek. What most people don't know about Walter and what happened in the forest, he wasn't using that branch really as a spear. It was a wand. Whilst he was running, he stumbled into four assembled stones covered in moss. Each had an eye on it. One with clear anger, one with a sort of lustful look, the other seemed wise, and the final one was simply crimson. Walter touched the crimson eye, and was imbued with a small amount of magic. Really, only magic tricks. He could spout tiny flames from his fingers, read fates, and see in the dark. As small as these are, he was granted a single power that was more higher up. Necromancy. When Walter aged thirty-five and living in a tiny house on the outskirts of the kingdom, he fled. Fled away towards the direction of the rebel king on foot. He wore black robes with the hood pulled over his eyes. A bag of tarot cards, a tiny metal rod that looked like the gear-shift of a modern day car, and a smile. Powers & Weapons He has the power of necromancy, the only flaw is that he cannot use them as mere servants. They come back and are aware that they're alive. They usually only live for about five to ten minutes. Walter can also spout tiny flames no more than two inches from his fingertips. Handy for building fires but not much else. Tarot card reading is just a parlor trick at best. He is also armed with a metal rod and a dagger. Other The Man in Black Recent Events Walter was responsible for the kidnapping of princess Arielle. He managed to lose her to Kaye and tried to join with Rasputin's rescue force to recapture her. He was later killed by the Yuan-Ti, Snaketongue, who used a spell to compress his entire body into a small cube. Category:Deceased Category:Rebels Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters